


Luna Dark Adventure

by Flareburn_Fire



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flareburn_Fire/pseuds/Flareburn_Fire
Summary: Last time on Luna Dark Adventure, she was shaking on her way to her brother, Leo to skate. But suddenly a dark purple flame and a sign in the sky that appearantly looks like a Humming Bird. Luna saw the personin there and went into the purple flames, but it was a trapped and she was forced to duel. She had struggle to beat it and loss the duel and almost died! Her brother was worried and spotted the sign in the sky and went to it. He was alittle too late to save her, but appearantly Luna lives with a corrupt curse of living death. They went back to their house to change Luna's clothes. Leo noticed her arm and her eyes are a black and have a sign of the Humming Bird. Leo call his friend, Yusei to help. Leo talked with Yusei what's going on and will they find the answer to their problems?





	Luna Dark Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's been a long while, but i'm back and i'll post every weekend if i have time. If you have questions, pm me on discord @ Flare Fire#5729 I hope you'll enjoy. This'll be a Alternative Timeline from Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

Later that day, Luna was back to herself. Luna could barely speak as she sinks in from what happened to her. Luna asked Yusei "Yusei, can you help me, please? I don't wanna live like this. Is there something you could do to help." Yusei replied "Hmm, I know someone who could. But, it's over at Satalite." Luna whispered "Misty...." Leo notice "Huh? Luna, what is it?" She looks at Leo to reply "Misty.....I must find her...." As she gets up and walked out of the house. Yusei notice Luna and asked Leo "Where's Luna going?" Leo replied to Yusei "I think she's going to Misty. I think she's a fortune teller and famous. We've encounter her before" "We must follow her before she'll get into trouble." Said Yusei as they went to follow Luna in Domimo City. Luna went to Misty House but was stopped by guards. Luna suddenly put out her hand turns the guards into soul cards and they went into Luna hand to absorbed their souls. Yusei and Leo lost her but Leo knows where she is going. Luna knocked on Misty door "Misty, it's Luna." Misty notice the door knocked "Oh, come in Luna." As Luna walked in, she closed the door and walked over to her "Misty, I-I need your help. Please?" Misty was in shocked to see in the state of Luna is. Misty replied "Oh, Luna. What happened to you? But, I'll try." As Misty gets up, she walked over to Luna and bent down; Misty placed her finger on Luna forehead to use her Fortune Telling power to tell her what's going on. Misty saw the vision of her dueling and felt darkness in her. Misty pulled her finger away in shocked. She stood up and asked Luna "Wh-what are you.... I never knew darkness could corrupted you. This changes everything. Here, take this." As Misty went to her safe behind a picture and handed a dark purple box to Luna to keep. "You must go, go find your purpose of a Dark Signer. Go find and collect the Dark Signer Marks." Misty said clamly to Luna. "D-Dark signer....?" As Luna sutter surpised. "I've read about them, they're terrible people who foughted the Signers over 5,000 years ago." Misty replied. "Come to me once you gotten them. You'll have the answers when the times come." Misty said. Luna left her buildiing and release the guards' souls and walked away to find answers. Leo and Yusei made it to Misty Appartment right after Luna left soon after. They went in to find Misty and went to her room. Misty was sitting down in her chair, feeling stressful. "Misty, is everything alright?" As Yusei and Leo went to her. She notices them. "Oh, hello, yes, I'm fine." Misty replied. Leo shouted "Where's Luna? Have you seen her?" "Yes, I've talked to her and she went to find the other markings of the Dark Signer. We could use Luna for advantaged." Misty said calmly. "D-Dark Signer....?" As Leo was in shocked. Yusei bump in "What are the Dark Signer?" "Well, they're evil and bad, they're kinda like you, Signers. They were destroyed back 5,000 years ago. I've read a book about them." As Misty replied. "Wait, why using Luna for advantage?" As Yusei questions her. "We could use her to get the other markings of the Dark Signers before new ones appeared and defeating the scourse of this power." Misty answerd Yusei. "We just have to wait. Hey, you, Leo isn't it? Do you have a card of the Signers?" Misty asked Leo "huh? Yeah, that's me. Oh, You mean these?" As Leo showed his Power Tool Dragon and Acient Fairy Dragon. Misty exam those cards "Yes, these will do. Give them to Luna, she'll needed them." Both were in shocked "but why?" Leo wondered. "Luna needed them for her aid for her deck." Misty replied to Leo question. Yusei said while though about it. "I see. It could work. But, will anything bad happened to those cards?" Misty answered "no, I assumed it won't happened." 

To be Continued.....


End file.
